not all vampires are evil
by NowNumberFive
Summary: where 17 year old harry is turned into a vampire and Draco a vampire since birth finds him in a bad condition and takes him to Hogwarts School for Vampires, where he is taken care of. DRARRY VAMPIRE AU
1. not a very happy birthday

**I decided to write a long Drarry AU i was trying to decide whether to do a Vampire AU or an Medieval times i decided to do both but one at a time so i'm starting with the Vampire AU. Those of you who are reading my other stories i am postponing the stories until this one is complete i hope you enjoy this first chapter (harry's POV) the chapters will be short but there will be a lot of them so i will update faster.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Happy birthday man!" my best friend Ron cheered/slurred raising his tenth glass of beer in the air the content sloshing over the rim.

"Ron we have school tomorrow, do you think you can round it up" I asked.

"But you haven't had a drink yet" his slurred barely understandable words came out disappointed.

"You don't want me to drink if you want to get home, Molly has got to be worried" I said ushering him towards the door. Can you believe it. My seventeenth birthday and I'm the designated driver.

"But you still-" his protest started.

"Hey Ron think of it like this you drank enough for the both of us I feel just as wasted as you"

"Really" he said with a hopeful smile.

I nodded "how did you even get us in there we are under age"

"Oh with these little miracles I like to call fake Id's" Ron said pulling two Id's from his coat.

"Hey i'll get you a cab, I can't drive you I have to pay for your drinks" I said raising my hand to catch a cab. A black cab stopped of front of us and I pushed Ron into the backseat and murmured the address to the cab driver and slipping him some money. As the cab speed away I went back into the bar.

"Hey, we just put it on his tab it's fine you don't have to pay" the bartender said when he spotted me.

I was shocked he had a tab, he came here often.

"You were the one with Ron right?" the bartender asked when he saw my shocked expression.

"Y-yeah I w-was" I managed to stutter out.

"Alright I hope you had a good birthday Harry, don't worry Ron informed me of tonight's events i'm not a stalker" he joked.

I smiled "thanks" I said exiting the bar.

* * *

 _Really fake Id's_ I thought as I headed down an alley for a short cut.

"Fake Id's" a high voice sounded behind me. I spun around searching the dark for the person the voice belonged to.

"Who's there!" I yelled my voice bouncing off the walls of the empty alley or mostly empty.

"Oh, what a well built boy you are, skinny I bet you will taste great" a figure stepped from the shadows. A girl with platinum blonde hair that went to her elbows blood dripping down her chin. She reminded me of a kid i met my freshmen year but haven't seen since. She laughed and I caught a glimpse of her abnormally sharp canines, and one word ran through my head

 _Vampire.._

"Hello dinner how are you, I am Luna" she said before lunging at me. I turned around and took off away from the blood-sucker.

"Oh no fair, chasing after food is boring" she said. Rounding a corner she came into a close proximity, I lunged forward pushing myself. I ran as fast as I could by asthma threatening to slow me down. I ran into another alley and was met by a wall. Gasping for air I turned around ready to run the way I just came. I ran straight into my predator,

"Wow you run fast for an asthmatic teenager" she said prowling closer. I backed up tripping over my feet completely terrified I scooted backward, my wall hit the hard wall. I gulped as she dashed forward and dropped to her knees in front of me.

"I have a full meal tonight" she said

"No please, no I don't want to die please" I pleaded, I'm really not ready to die.

"You're pleads are hopeless, i'm hungry she said. She leant forward and I felt her lips hot against my neck before her canines pierced my flesh, a sharp pain shot through me. My eyes widened and I whimpered. I could feel the blood disappearing from my body and my vision began to blur before blackening.

* * *

 **A/N: I forgot the disclaimer so….**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or any characters.**


	2. Hospitals and Alleys

**Sorry guys about the typo's in the last chapter I'll do better. Chapter to is up and before I forget,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter in anyway whatsoever.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

I woke up and my body hurt. I jumped thinking of the last thing I could remember.

 _I'm supposed to be dead. Wait… am I dead? I should be, I was drained by a vampire I should be dead._ I was snapped out of my thought by a growing pain in my stomach. _I'm hungry?... Oh yes I'm hungry I am definitely not a vampire If I'm hungry._

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in what looked like a hospital bed light colored covers draped over me and the privacy curtain pulled closed. I looked around with blurry eyes before realizing that needed my glasses. I looked at my side table empty except for a vase of flowers.

 _Where are my glasses._ I felt around for them a little more but then gave up.

"Oh, mr. Potter you are awake" a nurse said opening the privacy curtain.

"Yes, um.. Do you know where my glasses are" I asked awkwardly.

"They are on your face of course" she said laughing. I felt my face and sure enough they were perched atop my nose.

"Yes of course" I said faking a laugh.

 _If I have my glasses on then why can't I see clearly._

"Is there anything I can get you" the nurse asked.

"Yes, would you mind bringing me some food" I said

"Yes, of course" she said disappearing.

While she was gone I did a little experimenting I took off my glasses and I could see, clearly.

 _what, did they do some kind of eye surgery on me or something._ It's the only explanation I could come up with, why else would I have perfect vision without glasses. I don't own contacts so that is out of the question.

A different nurse entered looking a bit flustered with a tray of food. A sweet aroma wafted in my direction as she neared.

"This food smells delicious" I said as she set the tray up.

 _What a sweet aroma this food has_ I thought. She leaned forward to fix my pillows her neck mere inches from my mouth.

 _Just on taste, just one, one taste that's it. One taste is all,_ My mind chanted. I could hear her blood pumping through her body.

 _Just one taste…_ my mind continued to chant. I leaned forward and grabbed her shoulders and she flinched.

 _One taste is all._ I pressed my mouth against her neck my new sharp canines descending from my gums and piercing her skin. She cried out as I sipped her blood. The sweet taste filled my mouth and I couldn't bring myself to stop. Her whimpers died down and her body went limp. I brought my mouth away from her neck and let her lifeless body fall to the cold hospital floor.

I came down from my high and the guilt hit me hard in the gut. _I killed her, I just killed her. I don't know how I am going to live with myself, I just killed an innocent human being._

I climbed out of the bed and stumbled over her body towards the exit. _I have to get out of here, I can't stay here a second longer._ I repeated to myself over and over again. A doctor came up behind me.

"Sir you need to get back to your ward" I ignored him and rounded the corner.

 _I'm gonna be sick._

"Sir you need to-"

"No I can't go back in there" I croaked shaking my head slowly.

"Sir-" he grabbed my wrist

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.." the words died in my throat. I snatched my wrist from his grasp and pushed him. He flew across the hall his head hitting the wall with a sick 'CRACK' he slid to the floor blood pooling from his head.

 _Oh god no, not another one please._ I thought my body shaking as I sobbed. I looked at my shaking hands.

 _I'm not a killer I didn't do this,_ I thought.

 _ **You are now.**_ Another voice in my head said, and deep down I knew it was right.

 _I am only seventeen and i'm a murderer._

I ran out of the building, stumbling at the blinding light I could not see anything. I stumbled blindly through the streets. I found an empty alleyway and curled into a ball leaning against one of the walls.

 _I am not becoming this… this killer that drinks blood no way! I refuse I will starve if I have to but I will not kill another person._ I thought.

 _ **The first stage is denial. You keep telling yourself that.**_ It was that voice again.

 _I will_ I retorted, _am I really talking to myself. I'm going crazy. YES! THAT IS IT I'M CRAZY. I'm not a blood sucking creep I'm just crazy._ I reassured myself until I gave into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: poor Harry thinks he's crazy :( ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter Draco POV YAY!**

 **Spur of the moment decision i decided to continue with you can draw me but until further notice the rest are still postponed. Tomorrow there will probably a couple of new chapters posted.**


	3. Vampire Prince's and flying

**Sorry for not updating I was grounded but I wrote it so as promised chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter**

 **Chapter 3 Draco POV**

* * *

"Why are we in this dump" my best friend Blaise said looking around the alley we were in.

"Because I don't like being seen in public and we're hunting"

Blaise scoffed "we're hunting… right, and we are likely to find a good looking body here" he said gesturing around the dark alley.

"Can't we like crash some snobby rich person's banquet and have a feast" he said looking hopeful.

"No" I said "when we find someone they are more likely to want to die and I won't have to compulse them."

"Yeah well good luck, I think I will join Luna or Pansy on their hunt" Blaise said, "Draco Malfoy Vampire Prince shall hunt alone tonight."

"Oh fuck off, and I have told you not to call me that!" I yelled after his retreating figure.

I stood in the alley as still as I could listening for the closest heartbeat. I could hear one beating steadily in the next alley over.

I used my incredible speed to travel, leaned against the wall was a kid who looked to be my age. His clothes were torn and tattered, his face as grimey and black as his hair. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were closed. He was sleeping.

 _If he's sleeping he won't mind if he never wakes up again,_ I thought. I knelt down, but before I could get as far as biting his neck his eyes flew open. Startled I jumped back and he got to his feet at lighting speed. We stared at each other for a second. Even though his emerald green eyes were dull and void of life they were bright against his dirty face.

His gaze dropped from my eyes to my neck and he lunged forward.

"It's been a long time since I've eaten" he said hands reaching out to me. Sharp canines descending from his gums.

 _Vampire…_ I thought. On instinct I caught his wrist and squeezed. I felt the bones crunching as the kids face contorted in agony. I let go of his wrist and cradled it against his chest his breath coming out ragged.

"Who a-are you?" he managed to get out between pants.

 _Might as well use the name_ "i'm Draco Malfoy Vampire Prince, Headboy at HSV and captain of the snakes soccer team" I decided to throw in the other titles I was given.

Despite the excruciating pain his wrist was probably giving off he scoffed "Vampire Prince, right and I suppose your dad is the vampire king" he said mockingly.

 _Well that is logical right_ "Actually yes-" he cut me off scoffed again "you're full of yourself you know that you are a downright jerk" he said giving me an incredulous look.

"You really don't believe me do you" I asked.

"No I don't" he said "if you want me to then prove it"

"Prove it?"

"yes, you claim to be the 'Vampire Prince'" he said putting air quotes around the name, "shouldn't you have some kind of power or something the rest of us vampires don't have, what's so special about you" with every word he took a step closer.

"Oh that's easy I can fly you guys can't" I said. He scoffed, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Right" he said.

"Damn how can I prove it to you" then the thought hit me like a brick. I grabbed the kid around his waist and lifted him in the air. He was surprisingly light. As we flew through the darkened sky he asked

"Where are we going?"

"HSV" I answered simply.

"Where is that" he asked.

"You'll see" was all I said.

* * *

 **A/N: again sorry i've been grounded so i couldn't update sooner but while i was grounded i wrote it out so all i had to do was type it as promised chapter 3 ;)**


	4. castles and mind reading

**A/N: i'm working on the second chapter of you can draw me and after the second chapter i might end up making them short so it won't take so**

 **Disclaimer: i do not Harry Potter**

 **CHAPTER 4 DRACO POV**

I landed in front of HSV(hogwarts school for vampire) letting go of the kids waist, he stood where I put him gaping.

"Yes I know it's huge" I said reading his mind, I watched head turn from staring at the ancient castle style to me.

"You can read minds and fly, gods what can't you do" he said.

"You have a special gift too, you see most vampires are given a gift when they are born or turned along with heightened senses but since I am the 'vampire prince' I have three"

"What the other?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"You said _most_ vampires are given gifts,what about the ones who don't have gifts" the kid asked curiosity written all over his face.

"Well the vampires who don't are usually used as cooks in the kitchens and grounds keepers. There are not a lot who don't have a gift" I answered.

"Okay and this school" he said pointing at the building "I'm supposed to learn to be a proper vampire here or something"

"Something like that, as a fledgling the powers you have are out of control it could take a while to even be able to harvest them and when you do it still might only come every now and then. Sometimes it takes a while to find out what your gift is so my father had this school built so fledgling vampires can get an education on the vampire world and use our gifts to the best of our ability" I said finishing my monologue.

"So your dad had this built does that mean he runs it?" he asked.

"No my dad works as a businessman in the human world, he put together the ministry of vampires, they make all the rules. He put an old friend of his in charge of the school" I answered.

"And what about th-" I cut him off.

"Before you ask me anything else my turn to ask you something, what's your name, you know mine i think it would be fair if you told me yours" I said.

"Harry Dursley" he replied.

"Okay harry, your turn" I said.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen,you?"

"Seventeen, hoow long have you been seventeen?" he voiced.

"Umm… eight months, you do know we don't stop ageing until we are like twenty-eight and don't ask why not twenty-five or thirty cause I don't know" I said. We had been standing in front of the building a good while and it had began to get cold.

"We should go inside it's is way warmer in there and we need to get you settled" I said, when I noticed harry shivering and he was still really dirty he was going to need a shower. He nodded and followed me inside.

 **HARRY POV**

Draco was right it was way warmer in the castle like building.

"Stop calling it castle like" he said reading my mind "I believe it was built to be an exact replica of the camelot castle, but as you can see it didn't go as planned" he said gesturing around.

While we were talking we had walked up the longest flight of stairs ever. We reached gold door and he said

"Well this is your room, there should already be a set of clothes on your bed you probably want a shower" with that he turned and began walking away "I must see the headmaster about you" he said before disappearing around a corner.

 _I probably don't look as bad as he's making it seem._

I opened the gold colored door and inside was a spacious room a bed in one corner with a night stand and a green rug with a silver dragon in it. On the big comfy looking bed was in fact a set of clothes. I grabbed the clothes and made for the shower desperate to feel the hot water against my skin.

Once I was in the bathroom the first thing I did was look in the mirror. My face was grimy and icky my hair looked like a chicken had nested in it and my green eyes bright against my dirty face weren't as bright as they used to be.

I stripped of my torn what would be rags by now and turned on the water. Once the steam began to rise I got in.

I scrubbed myself raw before I was content on getting out. Drying myself off I put on the clothes, they were a couple of sizes too big. I didn't bother picking up the rags in the floor I just wet over to the large bed and slid under the covers. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **A/N: my computer is broken so i'm borrowing my sisters. *,***


	5. colored doors

sorry it's been while here is chapter five

 **Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 (harry pov)**

i woke up to the light flooding through a huge window in my room. I groan and shield my eyes from the intruding light. I hear the gold doors to my room creak open and I look over. in the doorway I see a girl with bushy brown hair, she stands about five feet tall I blink a few times to clear my tired vision.

"Oh good you're awake, Draco said to let you sleep but I just couldn't help myself, i'm Hermione Granger you're Harry Dursley i've heard so much about you from Ronald" she says.

 _Ronald? Who's Rona.. oh! Ron._

"How do you know Ron?" I ask her.

"Oh that's probably useful information, i'm Ron's girlfriend" she answers.

"Uh… Ron's dating a vampire"

"There's not much of a difference between me and him regarding species" she says.

"Uh…"

"Anyway Draco talked to the headmaster and you can start classes next week, but until then you have the whole week to get used to the place"

"Okay"

Oh! Breakfast starts in ten I have to go" she says exiting my room. I turn over ready to go back to sleep, when someone knocks. I groan,

"Yeah"

"Hey-ya harry" my best friend Ron says.

I look up startled, "Ron?"

"Hey" he waved awkwardly.

"So what you're a vampire now?" I ask sitting up straighter.

"No. i've always been one" he says.

"Ron what happened? I whisper.

"What do you mean 'what happened'" he asks.

"I mean when?"

"I told you I was born this way" Ron says.

"Why didn't you tell me and what about school?"

"First, I couldn't have told you even if I wanted to second, that was a cover up for until you turn seventeen and a half "

"What happens when i'm seventeen and a half?"

"How about we take this conversation to the headmaster, get dressed and meet me outside this door" Ron says leaving. I look around for a change of clothes expecting to see some draped across the headboard or something but I didn't see any.

I peeked my head out of the door "hey Ron, where are the so called clothes i'm supposed to wear" I ask

"They should be in your wardrobe" Ron says.

"Right, wardrobe" I reply.

I go back into my room and immediately see an antique looking wardrobe sitting in the corner by the shower for some reason it reminds me of Narnia. I open the wooden clothes holder and see everything hanging up is black, not happy with the dare I say lack of color in my wardrobe I look to the drawers just below the hanging garments. I open every drawer and everything I see is black. I quickly yet reluctantly grab a long sleeved shirt and jeans. I don't realize the pants have rips from the lower thigh to the upper calf until I have already changed. I decided to go with it I have left Ron waiting long enough. Besides, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I look good.

I walk out and Ron skillfully raises a brow.

"What" I ask.

"Nothing" he shrugs "follow me" he begins walking down a long hall.

"So, I should probably tell you that every room that belongs to someone is password protected. I'm telling you this cause Headmaster Dumbledore always forgets to mention it so, yeah"

"What about rooms, I mean there can't be enough for everyone to have their own" I say.

We turned left "yeah, depending on your status, like if you were a direct descendant of a noble vampire family then you would have your own room. There are black doors, green doors, red doors and gold doors. Gold doors means we don't know what your lineage is, like you. Red doors are kitchen staff, green doors are for vampires whose family aren't of the noble one and they share four to a room and black doors you get your own room cause your are of a noble family" he said as we neared a purple door, "and this is the Headmasters color." Ron pressed in a number code then whispered 'lemon drop' the door clicked unlocking itself Ron pushed open the door and an old sounding voice sounded.

"Mr. weasley, and Mr. Dursley please enter"

* * *

hope you enjoyed !


End file.
